Next generation networks (i.e., 5G networks) are expected to support services ranging from transactional Internet of Things (IoT) applications to low latency, high reliability applications such as cognitive assistance. Low latency applications are estimated to continue to grow and meeting low latency requirements is becoming critical for providing high-quality services. It has been understood that reducing air interface latency alone is insufficient for supporting low latency applications, and moving data and/or computing planes towards the edge or providing distributed network services is being considered as promising approaches to further reduce communication latency. However, these approaches present significant challenges to system designs and implementations in wireless communications networks, with various requirements such as scalability, compatibility, reliability and security, etc. Wireless communications systems that can meet the challenges are desired.